Una Noche Tintada de Celos
by Karocchi
Summary: Todos tienen sus límites y Zero definitivamente ha llegado al suyo... Por más Purasangre que fuese y por más que estuviese enamorado de él, no le permitiría a Kaname Kuran volver a tocarlo... ¿O sí? KANAME/ZERO , Lemon/Yaoi.


Buenas, vengo con un yaoi Zero x Kaname porque la pareja me gusta (sí... pese a que a Kuran lo soporto nada...). Está en_ Amor Yaoi_ y _Universo Fanfics_, y en los dos sitios he publicado yo, así que no es plagio. Posee **alto contenido sexual explícito** semi _no concensuado_ (?), o sea que está entre _sí concensuado_ y _no consensuado_; leer bajo su propia discreción.

Clasificación M con todas las de la ley, aquí no se "mama gallo" (?)

Todo lo que reconozcan como obra de Matsuri Hino pertene a la misma, lo demás ha sido producta de mi retorcida imaginación. Escribo por y para fans, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Una Noche Tintada de Celos.**

No comprendía lo que sentía, no lograba entender por qué demonios se encelaba tanto al ver a Yuuki cerca de Kaname, es decir: desde que era muy pequeño nunca había querido tener que ver a Yuuki cerca de esa bestia de sangre pura, pero justo ahora era al revés. A quien no quería ver era a Kaname tan cerca de Yuuki, le molestaba la idea de que el Kuran estuviese a su lado. Sí, suena extraño y de cierta manera podría confundirse con que, en verdad, sentía celos de él por estar con la pequeña Cross pero no era así, Zero realmente sentía celos de Yuuki por estar con Kaname y lograr sacarle las sonrisas que se volteaban en muecas de fastidio a su lado.

—Mierda… —la mala palabra salió de sus labios en forma de murmullo y desvió la mirada de la pareja antes mencionada, bailando felizmente en el hermoso salón de azulejos blancos; ¿a él qué demonios le importaba lo que hicieran Kuran o Yuuki? Hacía mucho que se había resignado a que el amor de la prefecta no sería suyo y, ciertamente, para él estaba bien porque no la amaba como había creído; pero entonces llegaba Kaname con su perfecta sonrisa y se la llevaba lejos de él, ignorándolo olímpicamente y eso lo lastimaba. Kaname sabía cómo aplastar su orgullo y pasar a su lado casi rozándose contra él para alejarse con su hermana adoptiva era un golpe que le llegaba certero a lo hondo de su corazón, clavándose en su ego.

Odiaba estar enamorado de su enemigo; sus padres debían estar revolcándose en sus tumbas ante el conocimiento de que no sólo estaba por caer al Nivel E, sino que estaba loco por un maldito vampiro arrogante, un puto purasangre.

—Sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas, maldita sea… —volvió a dirigir su vista de donde la había apartado, tensando la mandíbula al percibir sobre él la penetrante mirada del arrogante Kaname Kuran, sonriéndole de manera sugerente mientras acariciaba tenuemente la delgada cintura de la prefecta, entrecerrando los ojos para así, quizás, vislumbrar mucho mejor la reacción del peliplateado. Zero frunció mucho más el ceño y se mordió la boca por dentro, mirando con cara de pocos amigos la manera tan indecorosa con la cual Yuuki de dejaba tocar por él. No pudiendo resistirlo más se propuso marcharse del lugar, saliendo del salón de baile sin demasiado problema para dirigirse al bosque, queriendo por sobre todos los medios estar solo y pasar su molestia.

El sonido hueco que ocasionaron los pasos de cierto castaño advirtieron a Zero, recostándose de un árbol cercano para hacer de cuenta que era cualquiera menos Kaname el que yacía tras él, pero era inevitable y simplemente no era capaz de hacer como si estuviera solo. El suave suspiro del purasangre sobre su nuca le erizó la piel y frunció el ceño con más fuerza, alejándose de él.

—¿Por qué te alejas si sabes que me quieres cerca de ti? —preguntó él con su melodiosa voz de caballero, caminando apenas hacia el peliplateado. Zero se mordió el labio inferior e hizo puño sus manos, volteándose violentamente hacia él.

—¡Estoy cansado de ser tu maldito juguete, Kuran! —gritó molesto, desviando su mirada amatista de la borgoña del vampiro—. Termina de irte con ella y déjame en paz.

El sangrepura pasó una mano por sus sedosos cabellos castaños, suspirando con los ojos cerrados; ¿por qué Kiryûu no podía conformarse con saber que, el dueño de sus noches era él? Desde un principio le advirtió que entre ellos no habría amor ni sentimentalismos, sólo sexo para descargarse de sus preocupaciones… Kaname había querido acostarse con Zero a sabiendas de que su Yuuki era demasiado inocente como para que él se permitiera mancharla con sus perversidades, con los deseos carnales que lo llenaban al verla día tras día envuelta en dulzura. Abrió los ojos y miró con tranquilidad al cazador que le daba la espalda, acercándose a él con la misma pasividad con la que había llegado para tomarlo del hombro con violencia, casi enterrándole las uñas a través del uniforme y la carne.

—Te lo advertí la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, Zero… —masculló molesto, pasando por alto las groserías del joven para estampar su espalda contra el roble más cercano y acorralarlo entre la madera y su cuerpo—.te advertí que no te amaría ni te amaré, sólo desearía tu cuerpo…

—¡Puedes besarme el culo, desgraciado! —El más joven le escupió en el rostro, sangrando por medio de las heridas que los largos y filosos dedos del ancestro le habían ocasionado. Sabía perfectamente que Kaname jamás lo querría y él mismo no quería amarlo, ¡es decir, era ridículo, vergonzoso, y hasta hace unas semanas era improbable! Pero fue Kuran quien lo arrastró a aquella locura una noche, llevándoselo a lo profundo del bosque para desvirgarlo y hacerle propuestas indecorosas… En aquél momento le había parecido aceptable y de por sí tolerable acostarse con la sanguijuela por mero placer, porque el sexo era el mejor que había tenido y tendría en toda su vida y porque le ayudaba a olvidar; pero ahora mismo no quería seguir acostándose con él, no deseaba humillarse.

Kaname limpió la saliva de su rostro con una mano y lo observó con seriedad, cogiéndole del mentón con una de sus manos de forma que lo mirara con fijeza. El ojiamatista giró la cara con esfuerzo pero el castaño hizo uso de sus poderes sobrenaturales y empleó más presión de la debida, rompiéndole la boca para volver su rostro a la posición original.

Zero se quejó muy apenas y saboreó con desgano el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, tragándola junto a la saliva que se acumulaba en su boca; Kuran arrugó un poco la nariz, sintiendo el olor apetecible del Nivel E al tiempo que se agachaba sin demasiados preámbulos para besarlo. El ex humano, sorprendido, se removió contra el tronco del árbol luchando por liberarse a la par que sentía los labios finos y deseables del puro sobre los suyos, apretando aún más su mandíbula para que abriera la boca… Así lo hizo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en cuanto la lengua húmeda y esponjosa de Kaname se abrió paso en su boca, saboreando la sangre que manaba de la misma. La saliva se mezclaba y los suspiros del más joven se perdían en la cavidad del mayor, aferrándose en vano a los hombros del castaño en un intento por enterrarle los dígitos y alejarlo; pero Kaname no sucumbió y en respuesta siguió probándolo, luchando con su lengua deliciosamente y con menos violencia esta vez.

Zero gimió muy apenas entre el beso separándose a duras penas para coger aire. Su perpetrador le permitió tomar distancia de su rostro respirando agitado, relamiéndose de los labios la sangre que había quedado entremezclada con la saliva del cazador, el cual lo miró con odio. El puro lo tomó del hombro lastimado con su mano libre e hizo fuerza, no soltándolo de la barbilla aún.

—Tu actitud me excita; simplemente regresa a mí el recuerdo de esa noche en la que te doblegaste ante mí —Kiryûu frunció el ceño intentando apartarse de él; sus palabras le cabreaban en demasía, era un maldito pervertido, una sanguijuela aprovechada. El puro ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de moverse más de lo debido porque deslizó la mano en su hombro a su cuello, desatando la corbata para sacarla por completo y tirarla al suelo, deshaciendo los botones de la franela del ex humano sin mayor problema aprovechándose de que, como todos los días, el chaleco oscuro del prefecto se encontraba abierto.

—Yo no me doblegué ante ti, ¡tú me forzaste maldito chupasangre!

—Pero te gustó y aceptaste seguir revolcándote conmigo, ¿o me lo vas a negar, Kiryûu-kun? —sonrió con malicia al saber haberlo callado, abriéndole la camisa para dejar al descubierto su inmaculado torso desnudo. Zero opuso resistencia en cuanto el sangrepura pretendió besarlo de nuevo, sonriendo aún más para soltar su mandíbula y llevar esa mano hasta su propia corbata queriendo quitarla.

—¡No volveré a dejar que me pongas una maldita mano encima, bastardo! —las malas palabras se le salían por sí solas, desviando la mirada y queriendo, de nuevo, salir de entre el árbol y el castaño que tenía al frente. Kaname abrió su camisa unos tres botones más abajo y tomó con rapidez al Zero del cuello, estampándolo de nueva cuenta en su sitio.

—No me retes —musitó autoritariamente mientras reclamaba de nuevo sus labios, haciéndolo igual o más profundo y violento que antes. El peliplateado le envolvió la espalda con los brazos, optando luego de unos tortuosos minutos seguirle el juego para ver si así lo soltaba. Sus colmillos se rozaban y sus lenguas danzaban juntas, suspirando uno en la boca del otro hasta que Kaname lo soltó y colocó ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza del más joven, cayendo redondito en la trampa. Zero sonrió para sus adentros y abrió uno de sus ojos amatistas, topándose con el deseable rostro de Kaname justo frente al suyo mientras sus expertos labios se movían sobre los suyos.

Y hablando de labios… El cazador le mordió el inferior con fuerza queriendo castigarlo, mostrarle que no se dejaría someter nuevamente por él y saboreando, accidentalmente, el líquido carmín que se escurría entre su boca espeso y delicioso; el sangrepura frunció muy apenas las cejas y cogió al ojiamatista de los hombros con ambas manos apretándolo más contra el árbol, lamiendo los labios del cazador manchados de su propia sangre a compás con el gemido ahogado que este soltó complacido con la acción. Mordió justo sobre la herida en su carne y la sangre brotó en mayores cantidades; el bello color amatista de los ojos del menor se perdió y fue reemplazado por el fogoso tono rojizo brillando en anticipación al beso que este último le plantó al sangrepura, succionando el labio lastimado para obtener más de ese líquido delicioso antes ingerido. Kaname rió levemente en medio de su satisfactoria victoria, volteándolo con brusquedad hacia el árbol y abriéndole la boca al cazador para besarlo con hambre y necesidad, deslizando el chaleco y la camisa del más joven para quitarle ambas prendas y dejar su torso desnudo por completo.

—N-no… —logró murmurar el peliplateado entre el beso que Kaname inició desde la nueva posición, colocando las manos sobre la madera para empujarse a sí mismo y al castaño; podía sentir la erección del ancestro contra su trasero por encima de los pantalones de ambos, frotándose contra él producto de los movimientos que Kaname llevaba a cabo a propósito. Un suspiro entrecortado migró de su boca e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto una de las manos del Kuran se deslizó hacia el bulto en sus pantalones, haciendo presión con la palma en ese lugar.

—Aunque tu boca grite lo contrario tu cuerpo responde ante mí con facilidad… —murmuró besando su mentón y arrastrándose al cuello, rasgando muy apenas la piel con los incisivos y abriendo pequeñas heridas de las cuales lamer y chupar—. Me deseas.

—¡N-no es a-así! —espetó avergonzado y molesto, sofocando un gemido que se balanceaba entre el placer y el dolor de los colmillos largos y filosos abriéndole la piel sin demasiado cuidado—. ¡No seas bruto, sanguijuela! —gritó alterado; Kaname afianzó más sus incisivos y terminó por enterrarlos en su cuello, arrancando con anticipación la correa que sostenía los pantalones del ojiamatista para abrírselo nada delicado.

El corazón del cazador dio un respingo a tiempo con su hombría, palpitante y caliente debajo de la ropa interior producto de los roces que los largos dedos del castaño le proporcionaban con premeditada confianza. Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró entrecortadamente cuando Kaname le sacó los dientes y lamió desde la base de su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, apretando su miembro por encima del bóxer.

—K-Kuran…

—Shh, Kiryûu-kun; te daré lo que quieres…

Con maestría el castaño procedió a liberar la extensión del albino, bajando el pantalón y lo demás para masajear su pene desde la base hasta la punta con suavidad, en movimientos lentos y profundos; el peliplateado pronto sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y abrió la boca, queriendo decir algo pero sin poder emitir sino suaves gemidos que se perdían en la boca del puro que lo besaba con tranquilidad, cerrando su mano en torno a la palpitante erección del cazador. Las cejas del menor se fruncieron placenteramente, escuchando la hebilla del pantalón de su acompañante abrirse y caer al suelo junto a sus níveos pantalones y la ropa interior para sentirlo frotarse contra sus nalgas, duro, húmedo y caliente, queriendo colarse entre sus piernas y hundirse en él.

El de orbes carmines continuó masturbándolo, incrementando el ritmo de los deslices esporádicamente a la par que suspiraba él mismo contra su oído y sus labios, llegando a la punta para apretarla y embestir contra su trasero con suavidad, sin demasiada premura o fuerza; el puro tan sólo deseaba hacer sentir bien al cazador, demostrarle que por mucho que lo odiase en cierta medida no le deseaba mal y estaba dispuesto a enmendar sus faltas brindándole placer, el más crudo goce que podría otorgar a alguien. Así, de paso, se satisfacía él mismo y se olvidaba unos momentos de su tedioso deber como el cabeza de la familia Kuran; según él mismo, se merecía un receso, un descanso de toda la mierda del consejo y las apariencias en público.

Escuchó un gemido profundo por parte del albino y se mordió el labio muy apenas, acariciándole el miembro descendentemente dispuesto a hacerle llegar. Esas eran las pocas ventajas de poseía al estar en aquella relación poco honorable con Zero, podía ser él mismo y no aparentar, podía –por primera vez en su vida- liberar su _yo verdadero_, el purasangre poco cuidadoso y apasionado que nunca vio la luz sino hasta ese momento.

La tibieza de la semilla chorreante en su palma y el gruñido gutural del ex humano le indujeron un placer indescriptible. Llevó su mano limpia a la mejilla del inmaculado peliplateado y giró su rostro para atrapar sus labios en un beso fogoso, rasguñándole los labios con los colmillos recrecidos a causa de la excitación; Zero enterró las uñas en el tronco del árbol y exhaló con pesadez separándose del beso, azotado por el orgasmo y la necesidad por respirar. La melodiosa risa del sangrepura tras él le zumbó en los oídos y el aliento caliente del mismo acarició detrás de su oreja, erizándole la piel.

—¿Lo comprendes ahora? El hecho de que, por más que trates, no podrás resignarte a estar sin mí incluso si tu odio se hace insoportable… —frotó con su mano manchada su propia erección, dolorosa e hinchada, humedeciéndola—. Tu necesidad por mí es evidente, no trates de escapar de ello. —sonrió con suficiencia mientras colocaba su punta en la entrada no preparada del albino, pensándoselo para empujar con fuerza.

—¡B-bastardo! —Y aunque Zero sabía que lo que Kaname decía era verdad se negaba a reconocerlo frente a él, decirle que lo amaba de una manera tan enfermiza que lo hacía desear morirse en ese mismo momento. Pero como antes se había mencionado, no se lo contaría; primero muerto que humillado dándole la razón a ese vanidoso clase A, ya de por sí era mucho con demasiado estarse dejando toquetear por él otra vez. Gimoteó un poco en cuanto el otro comenzó a hundirse en él de un movimiento exacto y que entró certero; de un solo y pulcro movimiento la extensión del castaño penetró el estrecho ano del chico arrancándole un alarido que iba del dolor al placer iracundo. Zero se mordió la lengua y rasguñó la madera salvajemente producto del dolor, pegando la frente al árbol mientras se mordía la lengua en un intento por no gritar y agarrarse a golpes con el pervertido ansioso a sus espaldas.

—¡! —Kaname le tomó de las caderas y lo haló hacia atrás un poco, saliendo de él con tranquilidad para volver a arremeter contra el cazador; la sangre que brotó inevitablemente ayudaba a lubricarlo y resbalar con más facilidad, embistiéndolo a un ritmo que ambos –Zero a pesar del dolor- disfrutaran. Los gemidos del albino aún se escuchaban adoloridos pero sentía un placer que le recorría desde la cola hasta la nuca, agasajándose de la sensación indescriptible del sangrepura entrando y saliendo de él en profundas estocadas que llegaban al fondo, arrancándole suspiros llenos de goce. Frunció el ceño cuando él arremetió con más fuerza contra su estrecha y húmeda cavidad, golpeándolo y friccionándose casi dolorosamente contra su trasero. Clavó con mayor entusiasmo las uñas en la madera y un gemido traicionero abandonó sus labios, satisfaciendo al castaño que movía su pelvis adelante y atrás contra el posterior del prefecto.

El más joven gemía suave y suspiraba a la par que Kuran se deslizaba en su interior, penetrándolo hasta el fondo y tomando de nueva cuenta la extensión del nivel E con una de sus manos, masturbándolo con algo de fuerza. El albino cerró los ojos, extasiado, mientras se estremecía ante el toque experto del ancestro, luchando por no venirse y seguir disfrutando del pecado del que formaba parte.

Se había dejado vencer por sus propios deseos; aún así el placer prevalecía por sobre cualquier otro sentimiento.

Un último desliz en su intimidad y una fuerte estocada le llevaron con rapidez al orgasmo, casi al mismo tiempo en que Kaname se corría dentro de él y se inclinaba un poco para morder su hombro en respuesta a las incontenibles ganas por perforar algo. Un temblor recorrió su columna vertebral y cerró los ojos, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, intentando relajarse entre los brazos del abusivo sangrepura.

Y pese a que Zero no gustaba de estar enamorado de Kaname, disfrutaba mucho de sus encuentros nocturnos. Quizá algún día le demostraría su amor y le diría cuán celoso estaba de Yuuki.


End file.
